


骄阳似火（In the Fire of the Sun）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 被囚禁在诺多的城市里，埃欧尔终于发现了有关阿瑞蒂尔的真相。





	1. 白昼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Fire of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784496) by alena [archived by [HASA_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist)]. 



> 【原文作者】alena
> 
> 【原文链接】[In the Fire of the Sun](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/810500/1/In-the-Fire-of-the-Sun)
> 
> 【作者声明】托尔金教授创造了阿尔达，并伤毁了它。他创造了刚多林的灿烂阳光和南埃尔莫斯的迷咒暗影。他创造了诺多和辛达。
> 
> 【作者说明】很大程度上受了Ithilwen那篇美丽又恐怖的《诺多兰提》启发。
> 
> 埃欧尔与阿瑞蒂尔的关系很难解读，我的看法只是无数可能中的一种，而且也只是故事的一面。由于这个故事中的埃欧尔被刻画得多少有些心理问题，最好不要全盘接受他的说法。
> 
> 非常感谢Nemis和Ithilwen的试读！
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【主角】埃欧尔（Eöl），阿瑞蒂尔（Aredhel）
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2013年8月

短枪的尖端淬了毒。

很简单的一句话，很容易就能说出口。短枪的尖端淬了毒。我在心里重复这句话，翻来覆去。刺透你的肩膀，将你击倒在地的短枪。淬了毒。我听见自己在脑海里这样说，反反复复。只要我叫出声，唤来卫兵，说出口：“短枪的尖端淬了毒。”你就能活下来，你就能看到明天的日出，你就会赢。

假如你爱过我，你就不会背叛我。

白色的阳光透过墙上惟一的高窗照进来，积累在地板上，形成一块耀眼的斑点，周围环抱着幽深的阴影。它慢慢地变长，冷酷无情，不断向东蔓延，不紧不慢地越过铺地的石板之间的缝隙，一条，又一条。它每移动一吋，你离死亡就又近了一吋。

白石反射的亮光刺痛了我的眼睛。淬了毒。

不，我不会说出口。我会保持缄默。我不能说出口。这一切必须了结——我的爱，我的恨，我中的魔，我遭的囚。每一样。了结。永绝后患。而我的阿瑞蒂尔，我要了结这一切，惟一的办法就是杀了你。

我以为我至少可以不要你的怜悯。我以为我至少可以不给你我的儿子。至少像个战士一样，死在这座该受诅咒的城市。但你阻挠了我，你甚至破坏了我最后的尝试。你一直都是这样的。

所以，我现在坐在这个简陋的房间——这座监牢里，在一座岩石筑起的高塔中，再一次成了你的俘虏。然而我还没有一败涂地，因为毒药正在你的血脉里扩散。你救了我们那个忘恩负义的孩子，但我不再为此记恨你，因为这样一来更好，他就已经无关紧要。哦，阿瑞蒂尔，我的爱，我的生命，我的诺多新娘，现在我发现了，我必须杀死的是你。正是你。一直都是你。从一开始就是你。永远是你，命中注定是你。

阿瑞蒂尔，你可爱我？你若不爱，那你为什么来到南埃尔莫斯？你为什么投入我的怀抱？你若爱我，那你为什么蔑视我，离开我？你为什么要这样对我？你怎么能这样对我？

不，不要回答。你当然会这样对我。你会背叛我，甚至不屑回顾，因为你就是这样，这是你的天性。你会杀了我，不思悔恨，因为你们过去就这么做过——你，和你的亲族，在澳阔泷迪，还有那么多其他的地方。而我知道。我始终都知道。你浮躁不安，你冷酷无情，这就是你那一族的风格。我始终都知道。没有什么能留你太久，有朝一日你一定会离开我，而我要阻止你，做什么都是无济于事。我始终都知道，你把毒药一点点灌进了我们的儿子的耳朵，一滴又一滴，一个故事又一个故事，从血泊中编造出荣耀，从不公的骄傲中编造出英勇。你发现那双耳朵肯听、愿听，因为他狠心无义，他随了诺多，随了你。别以为我不知道。别以为我没听见你对他说过的所有的话，因为我确实听见了。我藏在月光下的阴影里，森林的深处，在你那残酷的白焰无法触及的地方。我确实听见了。

哦，阿瑞蒂尔，我当时就该杀了你，那样你就永远不会离去。

这处岩石之地的酷烈阳光烧灼着我。短枪的尖端。淬了毒。就像你毒害了我们的儿子。我若开口，你就能活。我若不开口，你就会死，而我也会死。地板上的光斑又加长了一吋。

阿瑞蒂尔，你可爱我？你若爱我，那你为什么残酷无情地夺走了我那群星闪烁的世界，用你那苍白的火焰和浓黑的阴影取而代之？你为什么不肯让我自生自灭？你为什么侵入我的领地，在我自己的森林里处心积虑地捕捉了我？我记得你在南埃尔莫斯度过的第一夜，那是个没有月亮的夜晚。你精疲力尽，沐浴着星光，在林中空地上沉睡，因为你找不到出去的路。而我悄然进入那片空地，我盯着你，被吸引着，投向你那银白的火焰，就像飞蛾扑火。微风吹拂，你在梦中微微颤抖，你洁白的裙边瑟瑟飘动。那时我就该杀了你，那样我就可以解脱，可是在星光下，你看起来几乎是纯真无辜的。

即便到了现在，我还是这么软弱。我把这些话在头脑中翻来覆去，想象着自己告诉卫兵，告诉你哥哥。短枪的尖端淬了毒。但我什么也不会说。我会保持缄默。

他们说，我处心积虑捕捉了你，诱惑了你。可真相大相径庭，恰恰相反，是你诱惑了我。是你永远不肯放过我。是你。一直都是你。从最初的一刻就是你。完完全全是你。即便是现在，你也已经把我身不由己地拖了过来，把我从我的森林里连根拔起，拖来了你的岩石城市。在这里，我坐在一间监牢里，瞪着地板上的一方白光，听着一句话在脑海里翻来覆去地重复。短枪的尖端淬了毒。短枪的尖端淬了毒。我会保持缄默。

你若不爱我，那你为什么来到中洲？你为什么在迷咒笼罩的森林里回应我的拥抱？在那片森林里，我们首次结合，我和你，丈夫和妻子，天地间雷声狂暴，大雨滂沱。你伸出双臂拥抱着我，拖我堕落。哦，阿瑞蒂尔，那时我就该杀了你，那样我就能永远占有你。可是你眼中反射的闪电，就是我所能看到的一切。

屋里的光减弱了，从白色变成了金色。地板上的光斑继续变长。它东移的每一吋，都向死亡接近了一吋。我缄默的每一刻，都向死亡靠近了一刻。淬了毒。短枪的尖端。我知道这一点，因为那双把它蘸入毒药的手，正属于我。

因为我们拥抱的时候，我感到你的热情迎合了我的，将我点燃，熊熊火焰吞没了我。你怎能不爱我？你又怎能爱我？每一天，我都感觉你的骄傲和轻蔑像火把一样鞭笞着我。每一天，你都与我争斗，反抗着我想给你的一切——我所拥有的一切！阿瑞蒂尔，我是你的丈夫！但我现在懂了，哦，我确实懂了，我明白了。你的热情和你的骄傲，它们是一体的，是相同的。那就是你。热情如火。骄傲如火。残忍如火。你天生就是这样的。那就是为什么你穿过冰海来到中洲，找到了我，又离开我。那就是为什么你在澳阔泷迪的海滨背叛了亲族，你的，和我的。那就是为什么，你背叛了我。

哦，我美丽的阿瑞蒂尔，我第一眼看见你，就该杀了你，为我的族人复仇。

屋里暗了下来，暮色已经降临。骄阳沉落，东边墙上只映出了最后一点银色。阿瑞蒂尔，你可爱我？

我永远都不可能知道答案，因为短枪的尖端淬了毒。然而光辉不再刺痛我的眼睛。无论如何，我为它做了个了结。你永远不能再背叛我。因为你看，阿瑞蒂尔，我的爱，我的妻子和敌人，残杀过我亲族的人，在这里，在你的岩石城市里，在你的监牢里，我终于找到了战胜你的气力。


	2. 黑夜

****我看见你躺在床上，双眼紧闭，面容憔悴。一条华丽的毯子拉到你胸前，它那深深的赤褐色调把你衬托得愈发苍白。你肩头的伤已经包扎妥当，手法娴熟，但无济于事，因为你正死于中毒。

在一幅景象或一个梦境里，我看见了你，我自己则隐去了形迹，一个没有实体的沉默灵魂，悬浮在你的上空。在你临终的卧床上空。我看见你的黑发摊在枕上，垂过了床沿。你的每一次呼吸都艰难又缓慢，断断续续，含着痛苦。阿瑞蒂尔，你感觉到我了吗？

你若爱我，你就会感应到我。

我们那黑发的儿子跪在床边，一动不动，垂着头颅，握着你的一只手。房间里弥漫着药草的气息。无济于事。惟一的光来自房间另一头那些零散的蜡烛，它们黯淡，摇曳。你的光辉也黯淡了，摇曳着，即将被扑灭。当我俯瞰着你，它不再令我盲目。

于是，过了这么久，我终于杀死了你。到头来，我占有了你，战胜了你，因为你再也不能伤害我，再也不能离开我了。你再也不能逃避我，再也不会浮躁不安，再也不能背叛我。

可是，尽管那双把短枪蘸入毒药的手属于我，看到你这副模样，我仍然不由得震惊——阴影环绕，蒙受折磨，惨遭击败，濒临死亡。我从来没想象过这种事是可能的。

哦，阿瑞蒂尔，你若爱我，你就会留下来陪伴我。

是我战胜了你。我终于杀了你，报了仇，为我的族人，为我自己。现在一切都了结了。再也不会了。然而我的喜悦全然不够，得意也微不足道。就算是濒死，你仍然不可抗拒地拖着我，一团荧荧发光的苍白火焰，即将熄灭。我只希望能伸出双臂，去拥抱你，即便是现在，我还是这么软弱。

我的阿瑞蒂尔，就算是濒死，你都这么美丽。

是我战胜了你。

一位医者悄然走到床边，摸摸你的前额，又拉起你另一只手，检查脉搏。现在那没有多大用处了。

“我不明白……”我们的儿子的声音响起，绝望又恐惧。他现在抬起了头。尽管他是个背信弃义的蠢货，不配做我的儿子，我还是为他感到一丝怜悯的刺痛。“才过了这么短的时间……只不过是皮肉之伤……”

“短枪的尖端淬了毒。我们知道得太晚了。”

“可你说过她会痊愈的！”

我儿子的声音充满了惊慌。不，阿瑞蒂尔，你不会痊愈的。太晚了。再也不会了。

门开了，你哥哥走进来，他那金发的女儿悄然跟在他身后。你在床上动了动，你的呼吸嘶哑了。哦，阿瑞蒂尔，你是我的妻子，你怎能感应到他的存在，却感应不到我？

你的诺多侄女转身面对床边的迈格林，轻而又轻地碰了碰他的胳膊。我的儿子被那么一碰，眼泪夺眶而出。他不但狠心无义，还软弱无比，竟然接受敌人的怜悯。你哥哥伸手握住你苍白的手，慢慢执起，俯身亲吻。他的强烈痛苦，给了我些许苦涩的满足。

你挣扎着睁开了眼睛，但那双曾经那么明亮的眼睛什么也看不见。它们现在失去了焦距，因痛苦而黯淡，瞳孔已经扩散。极其微弱地，几乎无法察觉地，你向迈格林那边扭过了头。

“我将视他如同我的儿子，如同伊缀尔的弟弟，”你哥哥低声答道，试图安慰你，“别怕，我至亲的妹妹，努力恢复……”

不！他是我的儿子，他不能住在这个我的敌人的城市里！就算是濒死，你都要离间我和我的儿子，要夺走他！不能在这个地方，不能在谋杀我亲族的人的城市里，绝对不能！他是我的儿子！

罔顾我无声的咆哮，你躺了回去，又一次合上双眼，如释重负。一室寂静，持续良久，只听得见你艰难又微弱的呼吸。“哥哥……”你终于喃喃道，几乎微不可闻。

又一次，尽管这一切是我亲手促成，我听见你的声音，仍然不由得震惊——这么短的时间，你的声音竟然改变了那么多！粗哑，绷紧，每个音节都是勉强挤出，你在极度的痛苦中挣扎。“哥哥……”你喃喃道，“我的丈夫……”

“他逃不掉正义的惩罚，”现在他的声音严厉起来，“你会得到复仇，为了一切——他对你做过的一切，他令你忍受的一切。”

我令你忍受的一切！哦，阿瑞蒂尔，就算是濒死，你也这么不公！你才是窃走我的群星的那一个，你篡夺了我的森林，我的中洲。你才是诱惑了我、处心积虑捕捉了我的那一个。阿瑞蒂尔，你才是永远不肯放过我的那一个！

“不……我的丈夫……别伤害他……”

我的心一停。

他在沉默。

“不是……他没有……答应我，别伤害他……”

哦，阿瑞蒂尔，为什么？难道说，你希望把我永远囚禁在这里？难道说，你希望我就连求死也被拒绝？难道说……你爱我？

你哥哥在沉默。他一言不发。

“答应我！”突然间，你睁开了眼睛，刹那间它们不再黯淡，不再无光，而是亮得骇人，光采炽烈，比以往都要明亮，直直地望向我，看穿了我，刺透了我，定住了我。然后，你猛然抽了口气，向后倒去，远离了我。房间旋转起来。我听见迈格林喊出了声，看见医者们冲上前来，看见你哥哥被他的女儿挡住。房间在我周围旋转，消融……

阿瑞蒂尔，你爱我！你终究爱着我！你爱我！


	3. 清晨

“你知道。你从一开始就知道。”

对。我知道。从一开始就知道。我一直都知道。

“从头到尾，你都知道短枪的尖端淬了毒，可你什么都没说。你谋杀了她。”他咬牙低声吼道，愤怒得全身发抖，眼中憎恨涌动，“凶手。你谋杀了她。”

我迎上了你哥哥的目光。他叫我凶手！他怎么可能理解？当然，没有必要解释，没有必要让他理解。

“这么说，现在你懂了那是什么感觉——看到你的亲人死在别的精灵手上？”我只是反问。

他的眼神冷了下来，他退了一步。我的嘲弄正中目标，与此同时我不顾自己的心在痛，不顾一切，发现我正在微笑，一点点，恰到好处。看，我还能反抗。我的反抗不算什么，但那是我现在惟一还剩下的了。

惟一的，除了你——阿瑞蒂尔。

你爱我。你在折磨我。

那么，这是我的胜利吗，还是我最终失败了？我不知道，再也不可能知道了。为了复仇，为了保护我的世界和我的存在，我杀了一位高贵骄傲的诺多公主。我杀了你，而你爱我。这是胜利，还是失败？我被判有罪；你哥哥相信这是为你伸张正义，但真相并非如此，恰恰相反。不，不是伸张正义，因为我不承认你们的正义，我不在乎你们的律法。我在这座岩石筑成的城市里只觉得狂怒，我仍然不曾对你哥哥屈膝。我被判有罪，不是被他，而是被你。你。到处都是你，永远都是你。纵然死去，也依然是你。从我第一眼看见你，这就是预料之中的结局。这是不是失败？这是不是胜利？

黎明将至，群星渐稀，东方天空露出银白，又被染上了血红。新的一天开始，新的痛苦来临，因为在晨光中，我感到了你。我在我的周围感到了你的存在，如同一团流动的火；我感到你的双眼在烧灼我，我听到你的声音在呼唤我。阿瑞蒂尔，你可在这里？你为什么在我身边流连不去？你从前拒绝留在我身边，现在为什么留下？你是要折磨我，还是要安慰我？还是我只不过正想象着你在这里，在我身边？是不是因为你爱我？

哦，阿瑞蒂尔，你爱我。你爱我爱到肯在自己死前为我恳求宽恕，肯在星光照亮的森林里生下我的孩子。你爱我爱到足以判了我的罪，足以把我的胜利化作灰烬，假如我当真有过任何胜利。哦，阿瑞蒂尔，为什么？为什么你不曾爱我爱到肯服从我？

你爱我。你用你的爱折磨我。纵然死去，你也不肯放过我。不，我们毕竟是夫妻，永世不得分离。憎恨你改变不了这个事实，杀死你也无济于事。你永远都不会放过我。

太阳冉冉升起。诺多的城市明亮耀眼，众多尖塔如剑锋般闪烁。我的儿子站在晨光里，站在你哥哥身边，已经承认他是君王。他狠心无义，这是随了你。他感觉不到你的存在吗？我被卫兵押送着，开始走上山顶。我的儿子一言不发地跟随。

“迈格林表弟？”一个不安的声音含着疑问唤道。是你哥哥的女儿。

我的儿子停下脚步，转身面对她。“我要去看我母亲得到复仇。”他答道。他的嗓音冰冷无情，但当他与她四目相接，他的面容却有一瞬泄露了天机。我那个无义的孩子也很软弱，转眼间就被一个诺多的女儿诱惑。这种软弱，他是随了我。他难道不懂这是敌人的城市？他难道没有看到我的覆辙？

她踌躇着，伫立一刻，奔来跟上了我们。到了山头，然后，到了这座城市陡峭的城墙上。现在你和我同在，撕扯着我，拥抱着我，引领着我来到高峻的石崖边缘。阿瑞蒂尔，你来这里，可要看着自己得到复仇？你来这里，可要在我坠落时接住我？你来这里，会不会仅仅是我的想象？你来这里，是不是要在我死后，继续夺走我的灵魂？

太阳升过了遥远的群山峰顶，照亮了黝黑的悬崖，整座石城如同浴火。我的儿子默然伫立。然而现在我知道了，我相信他会为我复仇，无论多么不情不愿，无论如何背信弃义。

“孽子！你竟然抛弃了你父亲与他的族人。在这里你所有的希望都将落空，在这里愿你死得跟我一样惨！”

他缄默着，什么也没说。这一来，我的阿瑞蒂尔，我现在所剩的一切就只有你了，你的爱，和你的折磨。然而我的嗓音强大而骄傲，我不惧死亡。我输了么？我赢了么？

我究竟是一败涂地，还是在大败当中挽回了一点所谓的胜利？这可有关系？毕竟，你是我的妻子。永世不得分离。即便是现在，你也和我在一起。你爱我。你爱我。你哥哥的全部军队也改变不了这个事实。你们所有的西方主宰也改变不了这个事实。你的死和我的死都改变不了这个事实。我永远不会放过你。

我站在悬崖边缘，脚下是无底深渊，四周是你的声音，面前是如火朝阳。它正在升起，白光耀眼——残酷如刀，辉煌如你。

平生第一次，我傲然正视骄阳。

平生第一次，我发现它很美丽。

 

-完-


End file.
